


don't let the word count fool you this is art

by urgaylol



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, this is the best thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urgaylol/pseuds/urgaylol
Summary: Diva pitches a plan to Zen and Genji about getting Mccree and Hanzo to confess their feelings.





	don't let the word count fool you this is art

"Oh, I've been looking for you two all over!" said Diva as she stumbled across Zenyatta and Genji.

"Why, what's going on?" Genji asked.

"Ok." Diva rubbed her hands together "I need your help with a plan."

"What plan?" asked Zenyatta, doing robot Ghadi things.

"I need you two to help me get Mcree and Hanzo to admit their feelings to each other!" Diva answered "What do you say?"

"No." said Genji.

"No thanks." said Zenyatta.

 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> ok in all seriousness, for those of you who actually care, I am planning on writing 2 overwatch works in the future if my repressed shame doesn't kill me first.


End file.
